Feline, Electric Heat
by Donna Lynn
Summary: Shalimar begins to show signs of being territorial, in other words she was becoming more feral.
1. Chapter 1

**Feline, Electric Heat**  
><strong>Author:<strong> Donna Lynn  
><strong>Status:<strong> Complete (as of 9/17/07)  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 3,341  
><strong>Rating:<strong> R  
><strong>Content Warning:<strong> This story contains language and sexual situations.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> After a night of clubbing Shalimar begins to exhibit signs of feralism.  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Shalimar/Brennan

**Author's Note:** _A story I had posted years ago but removed but have decided to repost. Please be sure to read the content warning before going any further._

* * *

><p>"Oh…my…God…Brennan check it out three o'clock," Jesse said with his mouth hanging open.<p>

"What?" Brennan said turning to see what Jesse was looking at. His own mouth fell open and his eyes widened in shock. He did a double take to make sure he saw what he saw. On the dance floor Shalimar, Emma and a couple of other women were dancing in ways that should be outlawed. Men making cat calls and whistles surrounded the floor.

"What are they doing?" Brennan said standing from his chair.

Jesse knew that tone and didn't like it. _Oh shit_ he thought covering his eyes. "Brennan," he said firmly. When Brennan got like this he was like a protective brother towards Emma and a jealous boyfriend with Shalimar. Brennan made his way to the dance floor like a predator. That was the only way to describe him when he got in this mood.

"Dammit," Jesse mumbled under his breath going after Brennan.

Brennan pushed his way through the crowd of men with Jesse on his heels. He reached the edge of the dance floor and stopped. For a moment he was transfixed on Shalimar's body. The way her hips moved could hypnotize you, and those tight pants didn't help either. Jesse caught up to Brennan and was about to berate him but he caught Emma out of the corner of his eye. "Holy shit!" he squeaked out loud without realizing it. Emma moved fluently with the music, almost catlike like Shalimar.

Shalimar turned and seen Brennan and Jesse and smiled. She didn't stop her dance just pointed at Brennan, beckoning him to her. "Come here," she mouthed slowly making her way to him. Brennan watched her intently. If he got a nickel for all the times he just watched Shalimar he would be a billionaire. She reached him putting her fingers in the belt loops of his pants tugging lightly. "Dance with me," she grinned. She turned around still holding him by his belt loops and pulled him to the middle of the dance floor.

Brennan couldn't help but watch her ass, the way it swayed made him weak in the knees. They reached the middle of the dance floor and she leaned back against him and started to move her hips to the beat of the music. Without hesitation he put his hands on her hips making sure she couldn't pull away. Shalimar reached back enveloping her arms around his neck closing her eyes.

Emma hadn't even noticed Jesse she was so into the beat of the music. Shalimar had been teaching her how to dance more…seductively, and it was no doubt working. They had been attracting men all night. She was brought out of her revere when a familiar emotion washed over her. She stopped and turned to see Jesse staring her down. His gaze never faltered when their eyes met.

She smiled sweetly and strode over to him. "Will you dance with me?" she asked with a little bit of heat to her voice.

Jesse cleared his throat, "Uh, sure yeah."

Emma smiled and took him by the front of his shirt and pulled him to the middle of the dance floor. They reached their destination and Emma put her arms around his neck and leaned her head on his shoulder. Jesse put his arms around her waist and swayed to the music with her. Emma was lost in Jesse's scent. He smelled so good she wanted to lick his neck to see how he tasted. He always smelled good even when he was sweaty from working out. His embrace felt so comforting so safe. Her mind was becoming clouded and if she didn't do something quick she would act on her impulses. She pulled away carefully and looked him in the eye.

"Why don't you buy me a drink," she smiled sweetly.

He smiled never taking his arms from around her, "Okay." He took her hand and guided her towards the bar.

As they exited the dance floor the fast beat song faded letting a slow, seductive one come on. Shalimar slowed her movements against Brennan purposely grinding her ass against him. Brennan's mouth fell open but no sounds came out as he closed his eyes. He knew she had to have felt his hardness and was a little miffed that she would get him all worked up and do nothing about it, but at the same time he couldn't bring himself to stop her torture. _God, she's gonna be the death of me_ he groaned inwardly.

Shalimar purred as she rubbed herself all over Brennan. To her feral side she was marking her territory. Of course she would never let Brennan know this if she could help it. She didn't know how he would feel about her _feral_ tendencies in regard to him. All evening she watched woman after woman approach Brennan and she felt a little jealous. Not because other woman were hitting on him, because she couldn't have what they wanted. It was hard to understand in her own mind. It was getting harder and harder to see him, smell him, be in his company everyday and bury her feelings of him. She valued his friendship too much to ruin it because she couldn't keep her feral side in check. Thing was, it wasn't just her feral side that wanted Brennan. It was her human side as well. Adam has always preached to her that she needed to stop thinking of herself as two beings. She wasn't two separate things she was a single person…Shalimar. That's when she come to realize that she…herself, not just her feral side…wanted Brennan. Question now was…did she want to gamble? She opened her eyes and turned in his embrace to face him. She loved how tall he was he had to be at least a half of foot taller than she was. The top of her head came to his chin.

"Senses getting to you again?" he asked pushing some of her hair away from her face. Ever since her mutation and her senses went into overdrive she had a hard time controlling herself.

She gave a lopsided grin, "A little, there is just entirely too much testosterone in the air." She looked around then let her gaze fall back on his. "I don't think you're helping too much either." She leaned forward and let her nose run up and down his neck as she scented him. His scent filled her nostrils and she purred in his ear. "Brennan," she questioned. "I need to get out of here," she pulled away from him and gave him an apologetic smile. "I'm gonna head back to Sanctuary I'll see you guys tonight okay."

He didn't ask her if she wanted him to come but she could tell by the look on his face he wanted too. She just shook her head with a regretful smile. "Please don't…I'll be okay," she turned and started to walk away.

"Hey Shal?" he called after her.

She stopped and looked over her shoulder.

"It's okay…I understand," he said with a look of understanding.

She smiled softly, "I know…and I thank you for that." She turned and walked away leaving him on the dance floor. As soon as she stepped outside she let the tears fall. She hated how she couldn't get her new mutation under control. She had everyone convinced that she had a good grip on it but in reality she barely had one. It seemed everyday something challenged her. It felt like she was becoming more and more feral everyday and her human side was dyeing away. She didn't like the feeling of being out of control it made people fear her and distance themselves. It made her lonely…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Shalimar pulled up to Sanctuary and parked her bike. _I wonder if Adam is still up_ she thought then smiled _Of course he is_. She made her way inside and to the lab where she knew Adam would most likely be. When she came into few of the lab sure enough there was Adam hard at work on something. She shook her head and entered the lab. Adam heard her entrance and looked up from what he was doing. "Shalimar, what are you doing home. Where are the others?" he asked surprised.

"I left early uh, Brennan knew I left to come back here," she said putting her hands in her back pockets.

"Something the matter?" he asked stepping around the table closer to her.

She shifted her feet nervously and started pacing to put distance between them. "I don't know," she admitted.

Adam eyed her carefully but didn't say anything.

She had her back to him as she spoke, "Tonight at the club…my senses…I couldn't control them I was sensing everything and…" she stopped to gather her thoughts to figure out how to explain something so foreign to Adam. "It became so overwhelming to the point I almost lost it." She turned and faced him. "Adam I feel like I can't keep a grasp on myself. Everyday I loose a little bit of the grip. I don't know if I can do this."

"What happened?" he asked leaning against the counter.

She shook her head and looked down at her hands, "I don't know how to explain it. One minute I was fine then the next I wasn't. I'm having a harder time controlling my feral side. I'm more territorial, more temperamental, more protective, more…horny I don't know how else to put it!" she blurted the last of her sentence. "Anyway, I was at the bar getting a drink when all the sudden all the pheromones in the place hit me like a ton of bricks."

Adam looked in thought, "When you're senses go in overtime what usually triggers it?"

Shalimar thought for a moment, "Usually some kind of pheromone and I'm usually in a large group of people like tonight."

Adam nodded, "It's as I thought, it seems your last mutation had a lot to do with your natural need to procreate. When ever you are around a great amount of pheromones even though you don't automatically pickup on them you still sense them to block them."

"So you're saying my feral side is more hyped sexually?" she asked.

He nodded, "You've reached maturity so you're feral side is wanting to do it's most natural instinct, mate."

"So what am I supposed to do?" she asked incredulously.

"Nothing, over time you will learn to gain control when it happens," he shrugged.

She closed her eyes and sighed, "I need to get this under control and fast."

Adam eyed her closely. He knew she wasn't telling all that happened at the club. When she came in he remembered her mentioning that Brennan knew she was back. "You wanna tell me what made you really leave," he asked softly.

She met his eyes then looked away a little embarrassed by her situation. "I felt guilty," she said looking at her hands. "I was lost in everything but I was still able to find him through it all. Emma and I were dancing and catching quit a bit of attention I might add when Brennan and Jesse came to our rescue." She looked lost in thought for a moment then continued. "When I saw Brennan it's like everyone else went away. I almost screwed up big time."

"Something happen between you and Brennan?" he asked carefully so she wouldn't think he was trying to pry into their relationship.

She laughed cynically, "It amazes me to this day Adam how Brennan a non-feral could effect me like he was a feral." She stopped to find the words she wanted to voice. "His scent is always so intoxicating and tonight with my scenes at full blast it was almost too much for me to handle." She stopped and ran her fingers through her trousled hair. "I almost used him Adam. I was rubbing all over him like I was in heat it was embarrassing!"

"Did he try and stop you?" he asked.

She shook her head, "No, it's weird it's like he knew what was happening. He asked me if things were getting to me."

"Well for starters I think Brennan tries to understand what you're going through. He knows it's tough he realizes that just like him you have to grasp your new abilities," he offered in defense of Brennan.

"Yeah, but I feel like I'm using him all the same," she said quietly. "I don't want him to feel like I'm using him." She stared off into a space for a moment.

"Well, how are your senses now?" he asked.

She took a deep breath, "I'm okay I guess."

"You're in a familiar surrounding your feral side doesn't feel the need to reach out," he observed.

She smiled lightly, "Yeah, until Brennan and the others come in later."

"You sense him don't you?" he asked with a teasing smile.

"I think if I were in a crowd of hundreds or even thousands I could find him," she smiled. "I mean all of you have a particular scent and I know whose is whose but Brennan's…his is different like…I don't know how to describe it, but when I sense him my heartbeat gets faster and my body temperature rises."

"Ferals are able to sense compatible mates," he said.

She gave a hearty laugh, "Great, just what I need. My feral side going all 'horny' every time I get around Brennan because he's a good compatible mate."

"It's not just you're feral side Shalimar," he added.

She lost her smile, "Yeah…I know." She took a deep breath and pushed away from the wall. "I'm gonna go to bed or at least try to sleep. I'm more nocturnal as well." On her way out the door she stopped and looked back at Adam. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course," he said.

She started to say but at the last second changed her mind and smiled. "Never mind, goodnight Adam," with that she turned and walked out of the lab.

"Goodnight Shalimar," Adam said to himself


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Hey," Emma said as she took a seat next to Brennan at their table.

"Hey," he said in return.

"You don't seem to be having any fun," she observed. "Worried about Shal?" she said more than asked. When he didn't say anything she sighed. "You can talk to me Brennan you know that."

That made him look at her. He loved Emma DeLauro like the sister he never had. Hell she was the sister he never had. "She's making me crazy Emma," he confessed desperately.

If he hadn't had such a lost look on his face she would have laughed at him. "What happened?" she asked carefully.

"I know she's had a hard time controlling her feral side since we all mutated, but I don't know how much more I can take without…" he stopped abruptly and took another drink of his beer.

"You bring out the wilder side of her Brennan. You're the first non-feral to do that and it scares her," Emma tried to explain to him. "Shalimar cares for you a great deal and she doesn't want to loose your friendship anymore than you want to loose hers. Right now she needs your understanding and support not your sympathies…that's the last thing she needs, or wants."

"So what am I supposed to do?" he ran his hand through his hair.

Emma shrugged, "Be there for her."

He nodded at her and took another drink of his beer.

* * *

><p>Shalimar walked around Sanctuary. Adam had already turned in for the night and so had she until she couldn't rest to even get to sleep. So she decided to walk around hoping to exert her spare energy somehow other than molesting Brennan.<p>

She rolled her eyes and sighed as she thought of Brennan. He was making her crazy in more ways than one. He could walk into a room and the air would thicken with his scent. Her skin would crawl and tingle for hours after he had already left her presence. Something had to be done before it was too late. Before she ruined a great friendship with a man she cared deeply for. She stopped and leaned over the railing that overlooked the commons area of the team's home.

"What am I gonna do?" she asked out loud to herself.

She perked up when she heard the all too familiar sound of Brennan's Mustang pull up in the garage. She jumped over the railing and landed solidly on the floor and headed towards the gang. 'I hope Brennan isn't drunk off his ass I really want to talk with him' she thought as she opened the door.

"Come on Emma we're home," Jesse said as he lifted the passenger front seat up so she could get out of the car.

"Oh thank God," she mumbled as she stumbled out of the back seat. "I think I'm gonna need some help to my room." She said as she clung to Jesse's jacket.

Jesse chuckled, "I'll get you to your room come on."

"You okay Emma?" Shalimar asked with a bit of humor in her voice unsure of Emma's mental state.

Emma looked up into her friends eyes, "I made the biggest mistake of my life. I tried to drink Brennan under the table. We had beers then we switched to liquor…"

"…okay enough you need to get to bed," Brennan cut her off as he patted a still smiling Jesse on the back to get her to her room.

"Goodnight guys," Emma called over her shoulder.

Shalimar waved as she laughed lightly then turned back to Brennan. _He doesn't seem too wasted_ she thought. "I'm guessing you won the contest." She mentioned.

He scratched his head, "Yeah, she uh threw up all over the table and if I didn't have such quick reflexes I would have it all over me as well."

Shalimar cringed at the thought.

"You seemed to be feeling better," he said casually.

She nodded, "Yeah, I guess being back in my normal surroundings helped a little." She fiddled with her hands a little as nervousness set in. "Brennan we need to talk." She blurted.

"About what?" he asked.

"Earlier tonight," she started. "I shouldn't have done that. Or any other time it's happened. You're one of my best friends and I don't want anything to get in the way of that, especially because I couldn't keep my hands off you."

"Shal it's okay I understand," he coaxed. "I know you're having a little trouble getting used to the extra sensory perception and it will take time."

She shook her head, "It's doesn't make it right Brennan. You're not something to be used and tossed to the side like a piece of meat I don't look at you like that."

"How do you look at me then?" he asked. _Wow, I had more than I thought to drink_ he thought.

She just stared at him for a moment unable to answer such an honest question. "You want my honest answer or the one you should here in a situation like this?" she asked trying to lighten the mood.

He took a step closer in her personal space, "What do you want?"

"I want you Brennan but not like that," she said the words so naturally like she said them everyday and meant them.

He leaned down and kissed her softly on the cheek. "I can wait," he whispered against her cheek then turned and walked away leaving her to her own thoughts about what they just said to one another. She stood in awe as he stalked away. 'Did he just say what I think he said' she asked herself mentally. She reached up and touched the cheek he kissed and smiled.

"Thank you Brennan," she whispered to the empty room with tear filled eyes as she made her way back to her bedroom to dream pleasant dreams of him.


End file.
